Memories
by DotNetDemon
Summary: After Midgar is destroyed, Elena of the Turks reflects on her past life prior to joining Shinra. Very sad, indeed.


MEMORIES

Memories  
By Roy D. Mercer

****

There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.  
-- George Sand

Elena took a seat on one of the old crates inside the Town Square of Kalm. Since Midgar was in shambles, she was forced to leave with the other two ex-Turks. Reno and Rude were counting their blessings at the local pub. She looked over the square, watching the people that came out to see Meteor blow Midgar into a pile of rubble. Elena gazed up into the starry night sky; there were no clouds, giving way to millions of stars and the moon. She remembered when she was little, how she would just sit on her windowsill and stare out into the heavens. Then, a voice broke her thoughts.  
"Elena…"  
Elena quickly turned to see Rude. She gave a slight smile as the bald man took a seat on a crate across from her.   
"…Did I scare you?"  
"No." Elena said softly. She then turned her attention towards the sky. Then Rude spoke…  
"Is something bothering you?"  
Elena shook her head, "No, no. I was just thinking about someone…someone I knew a long time ago."  
"Who?"  
Elena pulled her knees up to her chest and turned her head towards Rude, "You want to know about my past, don't you?"  
Rude looked around for a minute before answering, "Yes…if its not too much trouble."  
Elena sighed and turned back to the sky, "I was a little girl back then…"

I lived in Junon, before I came to Midgar. My father was off, fighting in the war, so it was just me, my mother, and my older brother. My brother was about fifteen and had a strong will. He was someone I admired; he didn't leave to join SOLDIER, like the rest of them. He stayed to protect me and Mom. He told me himself that no matter what, he was going to stay. It didn't matter if Shinra came and dragged him out of that city, he would fight them off and come right back to me. He loved us. He worked hard, making enough money to support us. He always listened to me, and always protected me. I loved him. He was the closet thing I had. Then, on one particular day…  
"Mom? Where's Michael?"  
"He's running an errand for me. He'll be back shortly." Replied Elizabeth.  
I nodded my head silently. He had been gone all morning. I felt that I shouldn't worry, he always returned. I slid out of my chair in the small kitchen. I had a quick breakfast and had wanted to see Michael. I always felt better when I saw that he was home for some reason. I walked outside into the warm sunshine morn. I expected Michael to appear any minute, but he didn't show. It must've been a pretty long errand. I walked along into the center of the town. The people were going about their daily business. I checked all over the city, but I couldn't find Michael. Mom wouldn't have sent him out of the city unless it was very important. Maybe it WAS very important. I turned and started to make my way back home. Then a voice stopped me in my tracks.  
"Elena?"  
I turned around to see Michael, standing his height of six feet. His brown hair rugged and his warm emerald eyes looked upon me. I immediately ran up to him and ran into his arms. Michael was a little surprised,  
"Elena? What is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing." I said, "I just missed you."  
Finally I let go, and he arose.  
"Come on, let's go home." He said taking my hand.  
I nodded.   
I felt protected with my brother. I walked along beside him, looking up at him as he kept his eyes straightforward. I could feel him glance down at me. We endured a minute of silence, finally I spoke:  
"Michael, where were you?"  
Michael remained silent; I felt something was wrong. I looked at his attire: a white shirt, black pants, his raincoat, and inside on his belt his holster, which contained his revolver. I saw something point out of his pocket inside the coat. I felt like reaching for it, but I feared that Michael would object. So I remained silent alongside him.   
Something had happened…something terrible…

****

When good men die, their goodness does not perish.  
-- Euripides

When we arrived home, Michael immediately went to my mother, who was in the living room. He told me to stay in the kitchen. I quietly made my way to the doorframe of the living room; I could hear them and they couldn't see me. They spoke…  
"Mom, we have a letter from SOLDIER." Said Michael.  
"What does it say?" Elizabeth asked solemnly.  
I heard Michael open fumble with an envelope and bringing out a sheet.  
"Mom…Dad…has been killed."  
My heart stopped right there. I immediately burst into tears and sank slowly onto the wooden floor. I shut my eyes tight and told myself it wasn't true; Dad didn't die. He would come home and we'd be a family again. I guess my brother and mom heard my sobbing since I suddenly felt my self being picked up and being hugged tight. I opened my eyes a little to see Michael holding on to me for dear life. Mom was hugging us both, sobbing her heart away. Michael whispered into my ear, "Cry as much as you want to…"  
I continued to sob as my family held onto me. Finally my family let go. Tears were streaking down my face, as well as my mother's. Michael wasn't crying, but I knew he was hurt. I looked up at Michael. He looked down at me, then bent down and hugged me again. He gently kissed my cheek and held me tight. I buried my face into his shoulder and began sobbing again. Michael picked me up and sat in one of the living room chairs, and began to rock a little. He whispered in my ear once more, "Its gonna be all right."  
  
I lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't come down for lunch, mainly because no one came down to fix it. It was about 3:25, and I had finally stopped crying, but my nose was still runny. I developed a small cold due to all the tears that had took place. Mom had gone out to see about getting any personal possessions that Dad may have had. Michael stayed behind to watch after me, and to comfort me. He stayed silent, never saying a word. I sat up on my bed and looked at the window. The light stated that it was about noon, because it was so pale. I got off the bed and approached the window. I usually came here when I wanted to think, but this time was different. I sat on my windowsill and looked out on the small town of Junon. The people stayed inside, and had offered their condolences after hearing the news of my father's death. Michael was the one that had greeted them, for I never came down once to see who it was. I wanted to be alone, no matter what those people were offering. I missed my dad, and the fact that he was never coming home really hit hard. I looked down at my clothes that he had given to me. A simple white dress, what he thought of his little girl: a little angel, dressed in white. I loved this dress, and now it was the only thing I could remember my dad by. I looked across the room into my mirror. My blonde hair was long so I had put it into a ponytail. My brown eyes were still red from all of my sobbing and whimpering. I was a mess. I arose and lay back down on my bed, not bothering to cover myself up. The crying must have made me tired, since the next thing I knew, I was a dreaming…

I remember the dream well. In fact, I still have it every now and then. I'm standing on the front porch, waiting for my father to appear. He appears about three feet in front of me. I run to him to greet him, and run up into his arms. He picks me up over his head, swinging me playfully around in the air. And then he disappears, and I have a vision about something else. I see him in front of me again. This time when I start running towards him, I can't seem to move anywhere. My legs are running as fast as I can move them, and yet I'm still not going anywhere. Then he dissolves away, leaving me still running and crying. Then, I wake up…

Michael was hovering over me when I suddenly opened my tear-filled eyes. I started crying again and threw my arms around his neck. He sighed quietly and hugged me as I held on to him. My health condition had worsened, since I began to cough and feel weak. Michael laid my head back down on my pillow. He placed his hand on my forehead.  
"You're hot."   
I gave a little nod and coughed some more. I felt miserable. I began to have sudden chills. Michael pulled back the covers, allowing me to slide in under them. He tucked me in, kissed me on the forehead, and then crouched beside the bed by my side. I looked over him at the window and saw that it was evening, almost nightfall. Michael interrupted my thoughts,  
"Elena, I want you to know now. That I'm going to take care of you and Mom. If anything happens to her, it'll just be you and me. I will always protect you, and I will always love you. She's back now, with some of Dad's stuff. I'll be going over it, so you just lay here and get some sleep."   
I sniffled once more, and gave a small nod. Michael arose, turning out the light on my nightstand, and walked out of my room. I lied awake for a minute, realizing what had happened that day. I lost my father. My family was now just down to Michael, Mom, and me. Michael would protect us. But, the thought of SOLDIER entered my mind. They had been losing men, and they were starting to draft teens into their squad. They were getting paid really well for their services. I trusted Michael, I really did. If he did leave, though, I would never forgive him. Finally, I pushed all the thoughts out of my head, shut my eyes, and tried to go to sleep. 

The pale morning sunlight shined on my face. I slowly opened up my eyes to the bright sunlight shining through my window. I felt like hell; I barely had enough strength to pull myself out of bed. I just lied there, motionless. I slowly blinked, trying to focus. I saw my mom come in, and sit down on my bed.  
"Honey, are you awake?"  
"Yes…" I said quietly.  
Mom placed her hand on my forehead.   
"You're a little ill. Just try and get some rest, dear."  
"Where's Michael?" I asked meekly.  
"He's out. Why?"  
"I wanted to see him."  
"Okay honey," Mom said as she kissed my forehead, "you just sleep. He'll be back soon."  
"I miss Dad…" I heard myself say.  
Mom looked on, silently. Then, she said  
"I know, I know…but we've got to move on…"  
My mother got up from my bed and walked off into the hallway. I could tell she was crying. I coughed some more before turning back over. Mom was right: we had to move on, we couldn't just sit around crying our hearts out. I closed my eyes once more, and wished that there would be happier times, like there were before the war. 

I must've fallen asleep again, because I felt someone gently nudging me awake. I opened my eyes to see Michael beside my bed, holding some sort of elixir.   
"Elena, take this." He said, "It'll make you feel better."  
I took the blue bottle and held it before me. The liquid inside seemed harmless. I took off the top and sniffed it. Surprisingly, it didn't smell rancid. I drank the bottle down, praying that this stuff wasn't poisonous. Suddenly, I felt my strength coming back and the fever departing.   
"Where did you get this?" I asked earnestly.  
"Cosmo Canyon. I went there to try and find something to make you feel better, and Bugenhagen gave me that." Said Michael.  
"You went all the way to Cosmo Canyon just for me?"   
Michael scratched the back of his head, "Well…yeah…"  
I patted the side of my bed, motioning for him to sit down; he sat. I sat up and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek as I did.   
"Thank you." I whispered.  
I let go and watched as Michael rose from my bed.   
"You better take a bath, we're going some where, since you're feeling better." He said as he placed his hand on my forehead.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Cosmo Canyon. I'm taking you there to learn about the Planet…and what happened to Dad after he died."  
Michael took his hand back.  
"Your not hot anymore…that elixir did the trick."  
"Is Mom going too?" I asked as I slid off my bed.  
"Uh-huh. We're leaving as soon as you're all cleaned up and you've had something to eat."  
I nodded my head as I made my way to the bathroom.   
When I looked in the mirror of the bathroom, I looked awful. My hair was rough and was a mess, I was pale. Basically, I looked like a wreck. After my shower, I combed my long blonde hair smooth and brushed it behind my shoulders. I made it into a ponytail with a red bow at the beginning of it. Now I looked like an angel. I walked out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen, where my family sat. I took a seat beside Michael. After lunch, we made our way outside into Junon.   
"We're going to Cosmo Canyon by airship, then by Chocobo carriage." Said Michael.  
Happiness tingled up and down my spine; I had always dreamed of riding on the airship. Mom took my hand as we followed Michael up to the elevator to the top airstrip. The airship awaited when we arrived at the top. The name of it was written on the side in crude red paint: the "Highwind." Its captain approached Michael.  
"Hey Cid." Said Michael.  
"It's about fucking time! God-damn, you're slower than Shera!" Replied Cid.  
"Sorry, but my little sister had to get cleaned up." Michael motioned towards me.  
Cid walked over to me and knelt down, "What's your name, honey?"  
"Elena." I replied shyly.  
"That's a pretty name…" he said.  
"Thank you."  
Cid stood up and walked back over to Michael, "Ready?"  
"Yep." Said Michael.  
Michael took my hand as we all boarded the Airship.

****

Time heals what reason cannot.  
Seneca the Younger

The wind felt cool blowing against my face as the Highwind sped towards the western continent. I still wondered how Michael had managed to get us a reservation at Cosmo Canyon. I guess I'd just have to ask him later. The death of my father seemed to be a little easier now, even though I knew deep down that I truly missed him. Mom was on the main deck with Michael. I stayed out on the rear deck and enjoy the sights. Wild chocobos grazed out on the open fields, squawking as the Highwind flew overhead. Tiny villages and lonely homes passed by quickly; their residents looking up at the airship as it passed by. Then, a voice say behind me, "You're Michael's little sister?"  
I immediately turned to see a tall, skinny crewmember. His hair was a light brown color; his eyes were a deep blue. It was his expression that relaxed me the most; it was kind and gentle.   
"Uh-huh." I replied.  
The crewmember walked over, "What's your name?"  
"Elena. Yours?"  
He seemed a little surprised, but only smiled and said, "Now you're sounding like an adult…Ellis. Ellis Meredith Owen at your service; I'm a crewmember here on the Highwind."  
My ponytail blew over my shoulder. I brushed it back and looked up at Ellis, "How did you know Michael?"  
Ellis shrugged, "Michael worked here in his free time. He made some money, and got to know some of us. I always wondered what he was supporting with his savings, now I guess I know…" Ellis motioned towards me, "Anyway…how do you like the Highwind?"  
"I like it." I replied.  
"Well, the captain loves it. He says it's one of his `prized possessions.'"  
Ellis and I talked for awhile, enduring the scenery as we spoke. I learned that he was about sixteen and was from Midgar. Ellis wanted to join SOLDIER, but never made it. Instead, he became a member of the Highwind – to accommodate his love for flying. Ellis also told me about the Shinra Public Maintenance and Order Division, otherwise known as the Turks. He told me about their activities: kidnapping, assassinations, bribery, and a bodyguard of the President. I heard Michael suddenly approach afterwards, and say something to Ellis. I could only make out a, "…why did you tell her that?!?" in a loud whisper. Ellis looked around; an apology look, and then mumbled something. Michael turned back towards me, a bit of sleepiness in his eye.   
"Come on, Elena. This is where we get off…"   
I turned back to look at Ellis, who quickly ran off to get his next order. I could feel he was watching me go.  
  
The carriage was waiting for us when we landed the Highwind outside of Gongaga. Michael stood close to me and Mom as the Highwind rose for its next drop-off point. The afternoon sun had set in, and the cool breeze came back due to the Highwind's departure. We boarded the carriage; I sat next to Michael while Mom sat across from us. As we rode towards our destination, I rested my head against Michael's shoulder. But something didn't feel right; his body tensed. I looked up at his face, not making eye contact but just enough to see he was sweating a little. I tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't help wonder what was making Michael so nervous. Mom broke the silence,  
"Michael?"  
"Huh?" Michael said, quickly staring at Mom.  
"What's wrong?"  
"…Nothing."  
Michael quickly turned to gaze out the window, away from Mom and me. I decided to stop worrying about Michael for the time being and just enjoy the ride.  
Elena sighed, "I don't feel like going on."  
"…That's alright." Rude replied.  
"It's pretty dark; better get to bed." She said.  
Rude stood, and walked off the crates back toward the bar. Elena looked and saw that someone was waiting for him. A young woman, about twenty, with long brown hair and big brown eyes wearing a tank top and a black mini-skirt was waiting patiently.   
"Must've met her somewhere…" Elena mumbled.   
She suddenly had a flashback of what happened after her visit to Cosmo Canyon when she was little. Michael had left her and Mom for Midgar. They never heard from him again, except for an occasional letter every once in a blue moon. Elena hated him for leaving. She refused to read any letter he sent her. But for some strange reason she kept the letters he sent her; something inside her told her to. Elena stood up and began to make her way back to the inn. She was tired as ever, and she didn't want to think about her past anymore. 

Elena lied wide-awake in bed. She hadn't been able to sleep, even though she was so tired.   
"I can't stop thinking…" whispered Elena.  
She tossed and turn, but to no avail. Finally, Elena flicked on the lamp next to her bed, and stood up. She looked in the mirror, and saw herself in her nightgown. Looking at her suitcase that she had brought with her before escaping Midgar, Elena remembered the letters. She carefully opened the suitcase and pushed by her normal clothing, and recovered a bunch of letters that were bundled together with a piece of string. Elena took the very last letter of the stack and carefully opened it. Pulling out the single white piece of paper, she began to read silently. After reading the first paragraph of the letter, Elena was in tears. She began to rapidly read all the letters, letting them drop to the floor as she finished one after another. After she had finished reading, she threw herself onto the bed and clutched her pillow, and began to sob uncontrollably. Michael was dead, that was the only thing she wanted to know. His means of death, that just hurt her even more. His reasons, it didn't matter. All she had of Michael now, were the letters, and memories…


End file.
